ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominique Adams
Dominique Adams (born on July 6th, 1987), is currently a glamour model who use to be the valet of former two time COPW heavyweight Champion Josh Phoenix. She now currently works as a model but is in training to become a professional wrestler. History Born Dominique Raquel Adams in Lincoln, Nebraska, the younger sister to professional wrestler Ashley Ecks, the two grew up together with a love for sports and glamour. Whilst Ashley was being headhunted by Duquesne Sports Agency, Dominique Adams set of to New York in the hope to get a contract with a glamour agency, but instead found the love of her life in down and out professional wrestler, Josh Phoenix. Pure Honor Wrestling Josh Phoenix tried so hard to get in many wrestling organisations in New York but many of them only considered him an opening act, nothing more. With the help of Dominique, they found a company in the small district of Barrie, Ontario Canada where he would later consider his home away from home. After speaking with promoter Cory Wilson, they decided to give him a try out, which proved to be a huge success as he was main eventing events with Dominique Adams by his side. Josh went on to claim the illustrious PHW Heavyweight Championship. His title reign seemed undefeatable when Cory Wilson pitched him an idea which would sake the very fabrication of the PHW. Central Ontario Pro Wrestling Cory Wilson’s idea was to appear at the very first COPW re-opening show, have a confrontation with the new COPW heavyweight champion, Josh and Dominique agreed and the next night after retaining the PHW championship, he appeared in the ring with the new COPW heavyweight champion, Trey Williams. With Josh jumping ship, he dropped the PHW title and set his sights on the COPW championship, which he gained after a hectic battle with Trey. After he claimed the championship, Trey Williams and Josh Phoenix united to be one of the most dominating teams in COPW history, defeating the undefeated tag team champions in Scarlett and Patrick McCarthy. Josh’s title reign came to a dramatic end with injury forcing him to relinquish the championship. After a month thou, he returned and recaptured the championship, teaming alongside Trey Williams and Independent superstar Kirsta Lewis. The three formed a dominating group with all three the top competitors in the COPW. Josh’ second reign ended abruptly again when another injury forced him out of the COPW. Dominique decided instead of staying alongside Kirsta and Trey, she would end her COPW affiliation and stay with her love interest. When Carlos Duquesne took up the position as Live and Online director, producer and onscreen general manager, little did Dominique know that he would hire her sister, Ashley Ecks, to take up the role as Colour Commentator. Ring of Beauty After the mysterious disappearance of her sister, reports came flooding in that she is dead and the media came looking to Dominique for a help message to the public, whilst staying in a hotel she met Miss Evangelista and the two started to talk and came to an agreement, an arrangement. Now Dominique Adams is a professional wrestler and is a member of Intolerable Cruelty. Championships Accomplishments PHW Valet *PHW heavyweight Championship COPW Valet * COPW heavyweight championship x2 ROB Wrestler * N/A Match History * 04/12/2009 - Ashley Ecks def. Alexis Wilson,Anastasia Baldwin, Autumn Vidana, Charlotte the Harlot, Dominique Adams, Jessica Sage, Kelly Rivera, Kimberly Brooke, Natalie Snow, Rishanna Blood, Rose Bonaparte, Sarah Richardson (Thirteen Women Battle Royale) * 04/26/2009 - Sarah Richardson def. Dominique Adams * Ashley Ecks (Triple Threat, Television Contendership Match) * 05/10/2009/ - Victoria Valentine vs. Dominique Adams vs. Stephanie Sullivan vs. Ashley Ecks (Hardcore Title #1 Contendership Match) Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers